


Under the Bridge

by lillykins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Victuri in your city, Victuuri in your city, bkns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillykins/pseuds/lillykins
Summary: Yuuri and Victor are touring the world. Next stop? The middle of nowhere.





	Under the Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for phoenixwaller's city challenge thing. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Yuuri came awake slowly. He wasn’t sure exactly where he was, only that the bed was comfortable and large. It had a canopy. The room was bright and airy with twelve-foot tall ceilings. Floral patterns and antique furniture filled the room. One wall was covered in floor to ceiling windows. 

He found his husband,  _ husband _ , looking out one of the windows. Light lay in his silver hair making it shimmer as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

“Where are we?” He slept too long. Yuuri vaguely remembered walking into an old looking building and then falling into this ridiculous bed. 

“It’s called Chesapeake City, about halfway between Washington DC and New York City.” Victor’s heart-shaped smile made the room even brighter. “It’s historic. There’s a bridge!” 

Yuuri snorted.  _ Weeks and weeks of traveling the world and he’s excited about a bridge. _ It was the first week of July, nine weeks into their Super Wedding World Tour and Yuuri was ready for some rest… and food. 

“Is there somewhere close to eat?” 

Victor’s face lit up again “Yes. Right there.” He pointed off into the wall. 

“Ok. I’ll go get ready.”

\---

The town itself was surprising. Mid-nineteenth century homes hid behind trees and wrought iron fencing. They were cheerfully painted in various combinations of pink, teal, green, and yellow. It was like a child’s Easter basket blown out of proportion and Yuuri could feel the history laying in the street. Even with its modern cars and people, this town was from a different era.  _ The Gold Rush, that’s when this town happened. _

“Food is just around the corner.” Victor grabbed his hand and pulled him down the sidewalk. As they turned the corner, Yuuri saw the bridge.  _ Well, that’s why he was impressed with the bridge. _

It was a great steel and concrete monster standing guard over a town lost in time. It stood in a graceful arc, hundreds of feet tall, dwarfing everything else around it. Traffic was heavy on the bridge but nothing moved where they stood. Yuuri looked around again expecting more. Only the happy easter egg houses looked back.

“How big is this place?”

“There are seven hundred people total. Seven hundred! Can you believe how small it is?” 

Yuuri lost the thread of conversation as Victor went on about a lock system and drawbridge. His eyes were drawn to the detail on the houses. Gingerbread molding here, a stonework fence there. Seven hundred people was mind-bogglingly small. 

During lunch, Victor happily informed Yuuri that the bridge had a staircase and sidewalk. This is where they were headed next. After a leisurely walk of two short blocks, they were at the base of the steps. 

Looking around again, Yuuri gasped and grabbed Victor’s arm. “Vitya, swings.” They laughed like children as they raced to the swingset. The playground was at the elementary school and open to the public during summer. A young man and a toddler laughed and waved as they raced to play.

An hour and a half later, they were finally ready to climb the steps. Eight flights of steps.They were wrapped around one of the piles, spiraling up above the houses and trees. Yuuri won that race too. 

Yuuri leaned into Victor as they walked to the summit. The bridge dipped and swayed as cars and trucks rushed passed in sharp contrast to the scenery below. Beyond the small town lying in the bridge’s shadow, there was nothing but green as far as the eye could see. The canal snaked its way through lush farm fields and sporadic patches of trees. To the north, there was another town. To the south, only farmland. 

Yuuri sighed happily into Victor’s shoulder, breathing him in.  _ This is the perfect place for a break. _

The rest of the afternoon was spent Omiyage shopping. There were several shops lining the streets, built into the bottom floor of the beautiful old homes. The shops had knick-knacks and antiques. They were perfect little tourist traps. 

\---

For dinner, a local sent them to ‘The Tap Room for crabs’. 

When they arrived Victor burst through the door and announced “We are here for crabs!” to the entire room. The restaurant had a lived in feel, full of history like the rest of the town. The regulars at the bar were part of the room, just as much as the natural wood paneling along the walls. The bar itself was along the far wall. It was shining and covered in scratches. Plain empty tables filled up the remaining space. 

The server looked at Victor, unimpressed. Her face was weathered and the sharp edge to her eyes betrayed a hard life. Pain and joy were carved into the lines of her face. 

“Well of course you are,” she said in a droll tone. She pointed at one of the empty tables and disappeared behind the counter. As they were sitting down she reappeared with an armful of newspaper. This was spread across the table and a roll of paper towels was added. Her second trip brought several small wooden hammers, bibs, and a bowl of melted butter. “What would you like to drink. We have dark beer, light beer, water, and soda.” 

Victor flashed her a megawatt smile. “What do you suggest?” 

“Dark beer.” She shrugged like that was the only choice. At Victor’s nod, she was off again. Yuuri caught his eye.  _ What did we just get into? _ Victor shrugged and his beautiful blue eyes sparkled in anticipation. He enjoyed every adventure. 

The server was back again in record time. She had a pitcher of dark beer and glasses. She was off again and back before Yuuri could pour their drinks. She had a bushel basket with her. This was unceremoniously dumped over the table. Crabs slid everywhere. Three and a half dozen whole steamed crabs, crusted in Old Bay, covered the table top. 

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh in delight.  _ When they said crabs, they meant it. _

Most of the meal was spent teaching Victor how to pick crabs. Luckily, Yuuri already knew how. The hammers were a bit different than the crab spoon he was used to but it didn’t take him long to adjust. The meal was messy and loud and the tart beer made their laughter flow easily. 

Slowly, the locals joined the conversation and they swapped stories with great enthusiasm. There was the time the canal froze over and they walked to the north side, and the time they got drunk and danced on the roof. How, when they were children they would see one of the great container ships go under the bridge and run over to watch it pass. Victor, of course, told the story of their meeting.

Half way through, Yuuri forgot to care that he was covered up to his elbows in slime and grease.

\---

After a quick trip to the Bed and Breakfast to shower and change, Yuuri and Victor headed out again. The sun was setting so they walked down to the water to watch. A group of people had already gathered as sentinels to mourn the passing of the day.  A surly youth with dark skin, dark hair, and a darker expression stared off, lost in his music.  An older woman smiled benignly as the amber light made fire of her hair.  A young woman, heavy with pregnancy, sighed and whispered to her belly. Others were sitting here and there. A middle-aged couple, an unnaturally quiet group of children.

Yuuri and Victor were acknowledged with a smile or nod and then unanimously ignored. Comfortable companionship settled over the group. The dying sun threw bands of orange and red out in defiance, painting long shadows through town. 

It was liberating to be anonymous in a crowd. 

The sky deepened to purple and those gathered let out a collective sigh. The nightly ritual was over and one by one, people drifted back to their lives. 

“Thank you, Vitya. This day was perfect.” 

\---

The next day Yuuri and Victor were back to their fast-paced, glittering tour of the world. When things got too hectic, they would always be able to find a calm spot in their hearts from a little town that time forgot.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> This is what it was like when I was a kid. Things are a bit more upscale now but this restaurant is still a fantastic place to eat.
> 
> The dark beer is Yuengling Lager and the server just assumed Victor was drunk (just like all the other tourists).
> 
> I should have named this story ‘Things Tourists Do’
> 
> Image of the bridge http://a0542105.uscgaux.info/
> 
> Have a beautiful day.


End file.
